


Fast and Furious

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 16:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7060591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #526: Fast and Furious.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fast and Furious

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #526: Fast and Furious.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Fast and Furious

~

“So,” Severus murmured. “What’s your preference tonight? Fast and furious or slow and sensual?”

Drawing Severus close, Harry kissed him deeply, smiling against Severus’ mouth. “Surprise me.” 

“As you wish.” Arranging Harry on his stomach, Severus straddled his arse, and, Summoning the warm oil, got to work. Harry quickly became putty in his hands. “All done,” Severus finally announced. 

Harry, eyes closed, hummed. “And now for part two of this evening’s plans?” 

Severus smirked. “Should I repeat my earlier question?” 

Harry spread his legs. “You’ll get the same answer.” 

Sliding a finger into Harry, Severus chuckled. “Both it is, then.” 

~


End file.
